


waste my time

by vanyasringofkeys



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanyasringofkeys/pseuds/vanyasringofkeys
Summary: Adora is prepared to leave the Horde, leave the only life she has ever known, when she discovers their lies and evil. What if her love for Catra was the only thing holding her back. What if they both turn against the Horde from inside.
Kudos: 16





	waste my time

**Author's Note:**

> I would waste my life  
> Living here  
> And I would waste my time  
> Sitting here, for you  
> For you  
> And I would waste my eyes  
> On this shitty view  
> If I could spend my nights  
> Laying next to you, my dear  
> My dear  
> -Sara Kays

“Uh, duh, we came to find you.” Catra looked at Adora with wide, innocent eyes and that easy smile Adora could never get enough of as she helped her to her feet.  
“‘Cover for me, Catra. No one will know I’m gone.’” She impersonated, laughing. “Seriously, did you just immediately get captured right after you snuck out or-- What are you wearing?”  
“Uh…” Adora quickly pushed away the flower in her hair from Bow, letting it fall, crumpled, to the ground. 

She looked back at Catra. “Look there’s no time. We have to put a stop to this.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Because this is a civilian town.” Adora insisted. “Look around! These aren’t insurgents, they’re innocent people!”  
Catra wasn’t phased. “Yeah, sure. Innocent people who kidnapped a Horde officer. Now come on,” she grabbed Adora’s hand with a smile. “Let’s get you back to the Fright Zone.” 

Adora was pulled along as Catra explained how Shadow Weaver was freaking out with her gone. She laughed that way that only Catra did, that made Adora’s heart flutter, and Adora almost followed her right into the tank. But she stopped walking.  
“Catra, no.” She pulled her hand away from Catra’s. “I can’t go back. Not until the Horde leaves this town alone. You have to help me.” She had to make Catra understand. She had to.

Catra turned around, her eyebrows knit. “What are you saying?”  
“I’m saying this is wrong. They’ve been lying to us, manipulating us. Hordak, Shadow Weaver, all of them.”  
Catra just blinked at her. Then, “Duh! Did you just figure that out? Manipulation is Shadow Weaver’s whole thing. She’s been messing with our heads since we were kids.” She said, exasperated. 

Adora stared at her. “How could you possibly be okay with that?”  
Catra became soft-spoken. “Because, it doesn’t matter what they do.” She put her hands on Adora’s shoulders. “The two of us look out for each other.” She smiled. “And soon we’ll be the ones calling the shots.” 

Adora wanted to believe that. Wanted to believe that anything was possible as long as the two of them were together. Catra looked back at her, eyes sparkling.  
“Now c’mon, can we go home already?” Her hand was held out. An invitation back to normalcy, back to the way things were. 

Suddenly an explosion went off nearby, reminding Adora where they were. A peaceful, civilian town being ruthlessly attacked by the Horde. She heard screams in the distance. She hesitated. She couldn’t go back to the way things were. Not after what she had seen. There was no going back to blindly following the Horde as they massacred villages of innocent people. 

But Catra was still watching her, hand outstretched, concern in her eyes. Catra meant everything to her. How could she leave the Horde if that meant leaving Catra? Even the few hours she had been gone, Adora felt like she had been missing a piece of herself.  
Adora didn’t have to fight alone. Together, anything was possible. Adora grabbed Catra’s hand.


End file.
